"paralyzed."
"paralyzed." is the first episode of the first season of "My Virtual Escape". It premiered on October 29, 2017 on StoryFire. Description Isaac struggles with his family situation at home and decides to finally run away and break free... Plot The episode starts with a speech from Isaac about dreams. Once the dialogue is over, we see a man's first person perspective of him running down the street. He is suddenly hit by a black SUV. The incident is reported on KNN, which Isaac is watching. He seems shocked by the incident, until his dad walks in and questions him on why he asked his personal nun, Mother Sarah, to suck Jesus's cock. He ends up telling his dad to leave. Isaac starts smoking marijuana in a rolled up page out of the bible. His step-mother, whom he calls "Mary-Two" is returning from a shopping spree, and sees him. She tells him to put it out and to stop smoking weed, to which he replies "I'm not smoking weed, I'm smoking the good book". Mary yells at him for doing so and that Mother Sarah wouldn't be happy, but he just thinks she would be proud. She then leaves him as he sticks his middle finger up to her. After coming back into the house, Isaac sees Mary drinking with her friends, who are talking about the previously stated hit-and-run incident. Isaac is then outside with his friend, Leah, who is signing his yearbook. She doesn't want him to look inside until she's gone. They then go inside and have a heart-to-heart talk. Leah then has to go because her father is calling her. Isaac then has to go to a confession with Mother Sarah, who wants him to apologise for telling her to suck off Jesus. Isaac soon tells Mother Sarah that he's feeling suicidal, who raises her concern to his father, Joseph. Mary-Two then comes in from another shopping spree, and things don't go well. Isaac tells Mother Sarah to shove a penance up her ass. Mother Sarah tells Joseph that she doesn't know if she can help Isaac anymore. A montage is then shown of Isaac taking some pills out of the kitchen cupboard, playing some games, smoking weed, thinking about slitting his wrists, looking at himself in the mirror, writing a note to his dad and attempting to run away. As he begins to leave the house, he trips over a package. He brings the package into his room. He chooses to go back in his room and look at the package, where he sees a VR helmet. He then reads Leah's note in his yearbook and decides to stay at home. He then sees the name of the VR helmet, "E.V.E.", and looks at a picture of him and his mother at his graduation day emotionally. The audience is then asked what Isaac should do next, and whether he should Smoke Weed or Play VR. StoryFire Prologue It was graduation day...Isaac finally made it out of high school, despite having his fair share of problems. MR. MCMAHON - '''''Well done, Isaac...You seriously shocked me. ISAAC - ''Yeah, well if it wasn't for copying off of Leah...I probably wouldn't have passed. She should get both diplomas. ''MR. MCMAHON - ''Heh. OR if it wasn't for me curving your tests. ''ISAAC - ''Wait, for real?? ''MR. MCMAHON - ''Leah told me about your struggles at home...I know it's not easy. I was young once too, Isaac. ''ISAAC - ''So what...? You fucking felt bad for me or some shit, Mr. McMahon? ''MR. MCMAHON - ''Not at all...I know you're distracted...spending most of your time looking out the window of my class. You probably just want to leave your home. It's hard to focus in life when shit hits the fan...but despite what you may hear from others...I believe in you. ''ISAAC - ''Well...Gee, thanks. ''MR. MCMAHON - ''It's that quick wit and sarcasm you have that always tell me you got a good head on your shoulders...You can take on anything. Isaac's Dad walks over to Mr. McMahon. ''ISAAC'S DAD - ''Mr. McMahon, sorry for whatever my son has put you through this year...He doesn't intend to come off any certain way. ''MR. MCMAHON - ''Joseph! Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Isaac and Leah. Speaking of which, where is Leah? ''ISAAC - ''I don't know...off taking pictures with her other friends. ''ISAAC'S DAD - ''I'm sure they had nothing but nice things to say about me... ''MR. MCMAHON - ''100%. I was actually just telling your boy here that he's going to do great at college if he applies that edge of his to schoolwork. ''ISAAC - ''College?? LMAO. Yeah right...great idea. ''ISAAC'S DAD - ''YOU WILL be doing SOMETHING, Isaac! ''ISAAC - ''Nahh, fuck that shit. lol. I'd rather just keep gaming and working on my Youtube...or just gaming. Isaac's Dad walks away, frustrated and embarrassed. ''ISAAC - ''Wow...whatever. ''MR. MCMAHON - ''I'm going to go send off some of my other students...Take care, Isaac. And stay out of trouble. You don't give yourself enough credit. Mr. McMahon hugs Isaac and pats him on the back. Isaac looks uncomfortable... ''MR. MCMAHON - ''You alright? ''ISAAC - ''Yeah, I'm good...just...nevermind. ''MR. MCMAHON - ''Congrats, Isaac. Please stay in touch! Mr. McMahon walks away... ''MR. MCMAHON - ''Oh...and just remember from my class...The Fight or Flight response...Trust your instinct, always. If it's time to run, just go. Don't look back. It's what saved my ass! Mr. McMahon begins talking to other students...Isaac turns to walk away and runs into his Mother. He's in shock. ''ISAAC - ''M- ... Mom? Isaac's Mom gives him a huge hug and Isaac starts crying. ''ISAAC - ''What are you- what are you doing here? ''ISAAC'S MOM - ''I couldn't miss this...This is a special day for you. ''ISAAC - ''Does Dad know you're here?! ''ISAAC'S MOM - ''No...let's just keep this between us. Please. Isaac looks over and sees a lot of students leaving the school...He sees Leah looking around in her cap and gown. ''ISAAC - ''Mom, can we go somewhere private...I need to talk about stuff...? ''ISAAC'S MOM - ''Sure! Isaac pulls his Mom behind the school. ''ISAAC - ''There's so much I need to catch you up on...So- ''ISAAC'S MOM - ''Isaac, please! I don't want to get into any drama or life-stuff....I really just wanted to come congratulate you. ''ISAAC - ''But Mom...It's important...please? ''ISAAC'S MOM - ''Do you want to get a picture?? Isaac just stares at his Mom... ''ISAAC - ''I guess... Isaac and his Mother pose for a picture. They both smile. ''ISAAC - '''''Thank you for coming, Mom...I miss you. This moment. This was the last time that Isaac felt happy, even though it only lasted for a few minutes...And now...this is present day. This is my Reality. Characters * Isaac Kalder * Joseph Kalder (debut) * Mary-Two * Mother Sarah * Leah (debut) * Mary-Two's Friends (debut) * Daniel M. Keem (debut) * Mr. McMahon (Prologue only) * Isaac's Mother (pictured) (debut) Trivia * This episode is age-restricted on YouTube, meaning that you must be 18 or older to view it. * The winner of the end-choice was to "Play VR". However, this had no impact on the following episode, as Isaac is seen both smoking weed and playing VR. * Although this is the first time we see Isaac, Mary-Two and Mother Sarah in My Virtual Escape, they were all previously seen in The Devil Inside. Isaac was the main character of the series throughout the first season, Mary-Two was seen in MY MOM ALMOST DIED!, and Mother Sarah was seen in THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS! * The episode's title refers to the opening hit and run incident, where the victim is supposedly paralyzed. Soundtrack * Juliette Reilly - Uneven Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:My Virtual Escape Episodes